Una historia de hermanos y hermanas
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Hiro descubre que tiene un don que no quiere y no puede controlar, ahora el equipo y Tadashi tendrán que hacer un 'viaje' para ayudarlo a controlar o a retirar esta maldición.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA! espero que les guste mi crossover cuya inspiración salió de una serie llamada Once Upon n Time y quiero aclarar que en este crossover NO habrá:**_

_**Elsanna **_

_**Helsa **_

_**Y por si necesito advertir TAMPOCO habrá Jelsa (No me obliguen a decir lo que opino de esa pareja)**_

_**Solo habrá un poquito de Kristanna y Tadahoney, pero no tanto.**_

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel Y Frozen pertenece a Disney Animation Studios...**_

* * *

><p>Era un bello día nevado en San Fransokio, dentro de una casa en especifico se podía apreciar una habitación separada por una puerta de papel de arroz que se deslizaba, solo una cama estaba ocupada... la persona ahí dormía hasta que una alarma sonó con fuerza.<p>

Dos ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente, el joven de cabellos negros se levanto de su cama y salió de su mitad de la habitación.

"¿Donde esta..."-de repente se interrumpió a si mismo cuando escucho el sonido de la regadera encendida-"..No lo hizo"-

Volvió a su mitad de la habitación y reviso el reloj, al hacerlo se enojo un poco y fue directo a la puerta del baño.

"¡Hiro!"-grito el joven mientras golpeaba la puerta-"¡¿Cambiaste mi alarma?!"-

"¡Tenia que hacerlo, Tadashi!"-grito la voz de otra persona desde el otro lado de la puerta-"¡Tu siempre acaparas el baño en las mañanas!"-

"¡Sal de ahí ahora! ¡Tengo al menos treinta minutos para arreglarme!"-contesto Tadashi

"¡Solo dame cinco minutos mas!"-grito Hiro fastidiado

"Ok"-se resigno el mayor-"¡Pero ni se te ocurra terminarte toda el agua caliente!"-

"No estoy usando agua caliente"-contesto el menor algo extrañado-"¿Porqué la usaría?"-

Entonces Tadashi se confundió demasiado.

"Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?"-pregunto Tadashi-"Esta nevando"-

"¡Genial! No me di cuenta"-se emociono el niño

"...¿No? pero si yo me estoy congelando aquí"-

"Pues yo no sentí nada diferente cuando desperté"-

"...Increíble"-fue lo único que Tadashi pudo decir ante esto-"Como sea, no te tardes"-

Sin mas el mayor se fue bajando las escaleras mientras ponía sus brazos al rededor de su mismo por el frio, aun no podía creer que Hiro no sintiera nada diferente en la temperatura... Es decir ¡Estaban como a -30 grados aquí! Había oído hablar de resistencia al frio pero esto es ridículo.

"Ya fueron casi dos meses desde que salí del coma y sigo sorprendiéndome"-susurro mientras miraba la blanca nieve caer por la ventana

Es raro como un día despiertas y encuentras que te habían dado por muerto, que tu profesor casi destruye la ciudad, que tu hermanito y tus amigos se volvieron superhéroes o que el robot que creaste para curar enfermos casi asesina a alguien... todo eso fue como una bomba para Tadashi desde el día en que salió del hospital, fue un cambio completamente enorme, ya no podía ni siquiera dejar de preguntarse lo que podía llegar a ser real y lo que no.

No podía imaginarse como Hiro se sintió durante todo ese tiempo... solo...

Bueno no estaba tan solo, Baymax sin duda cuido de el sin importar nada. La mayor sorpresa no fue que sus amigos y su hermano se volvieran superhéroes, fue que Baymax se había sacrificado por Hiro... no del todo considerando que su tarjeta se salvo pero era algo asombroso como su robot había logrado desarrollar sentimientos y emociones... o algo parecido, pero aun así no podía creerlo, era como... como si Baymax se hubiera convertido en un ser humano...

Era algo que...

"¡TADASHI!"-

El muchacho salió de sus pensamientos apenas escucho a su hermano gritar. Sin dudar por un segundo, corrió de vuelta a su habitación y trato de abrir la puerta del baño mientras escuchaba como Hiro gritaba completamente aterrado.

"¡Hiro, abre la puerta!"-

"¡No puedo! ¡Ayudame, por favor!"-

Como la puerta estaba atorada tuvo que empujar demasiado fuerte para lograr entrar, lo malo es que cuando entro termino resbalándose y tras sobarse la cabeza encontró a Hiro ya vestido pero tirado en el suelo que...

Estaba congelado...

Esto era imposible, la puerta, el suelo y casi todo el baño estaban cubiertos por hielo mientras caía nieve sobre sus cabezas.

Ambos trataban de hablar pero simplemente no podían por lo que estaban viendo.

"¡¿Qué paso aquí?!"-escucharon la voz de la tía Cass aproximándose a ellos pero de repente a esa voz le siguió un grito demasiado agudo

Si... ya los había visto.

"Hiro... ¿Qué es todo esto?"-pregunto Tadashi después de calmarse

"N-no lo se..."-contesto Hiro-"Pero salió de mis manos..."-

* * *

><p>En el bellísimo reino de Arendelle se podía apreciar un gran castillo en donde una de las habitaciones se podía distinguir a una joven pelirroja profundamente dormida.<p>

"¿Anna?"-pregunto una persona desde la puerta

Sabiendo que la princesa no despertaría, la persona entro a la habitación. Era una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules que sostenía un bello vestido blanco y era acompañada de un muñeco de nieve.

"¡Buenos días, Anna!"-grito el muñeco de nieve completamente feliz

Al escuchar a Olaf, Anna despertó tallándose los ojos. Poco después de notar quienes estaban frente a ella, sonrió.

"Buenos días Elsa"-dijo la chica levantándose de la cama-"Buenos días, Olaf"-

"En realidad, ya es la tarde"-contesto Elsa riéndose un poco-"Pero en fin, te traje algo para..."-

Pronto fue interrumpida por su hermana.

"¡Oh Olaf! quería pedirte que el día de la boda, entregaras los anillos"-le pidió Anna al muñeco de nieve

"¡Me encantaría!"-contesto Olaf-"¿Pero que es lo que debo de hacer?"-

"Te lo explicare luego Olaf, pero Anna me gustaría que tu..."-Elsa volvió a ser interrumpida por Anna

"Elsa, lamento no avisarte antes pero Sven será el padrino en la boda y ya se que no te gusta que te oculte cosas así pero en mi defesa yo sabia que te opondrías y que..."-tartamudeo la joven hasta que su hermana la interrumpió

"Si, esta bien pero...toma"-le entrego el vestido

Apenas Anna sostuvo la prenda se quedo asombrada, era el vestido de novia mas hermoso que había visto en su vida pero sabia que lo vio antes... en una pintura.

"Elsa... es de..."-

"Si"-contesto Elsa sabiendo lo que su hermana iba a decir-"Y quiero que te lo pongas"-

La pelirroja rápidamente se puso nerviosa en ese momento.

"No... terminare rompiéndolo"-

"Oh por favor"-rio la rubia-"Vas a tener que ponértelo"-

Después de eso, Anna acepto y se fue a su vestidor mientras Elsa y Olaf estaban emocionados por verla usando.

"Es tan bello"-dijo la mas joven mientras se ponía el vestido-"Pero sabes bien que terminare derramando algo sobre el"-

"¡¿Puede ser chocolate?!"-pregunto Olaf

"No, nadie derramara nada sobre el"-dijo Elsa algo divertida-"Ahora... me gustaría preguntarte sobre ese asunto de el padrino"-

"Elsa, sabes que es muy importante para Kristoff y descuida, Sven estará completamente elegante... para un reno"-contesto Anna mientras se vestía

"Entonces... tendremos a un muñeco de nieve repartiendo los anillos, a un reno como el padrino y..."-

"Y a la reina de las nieves como la madrina"-termino Anna riéndose-"Sin duda será una boda única"-

"Bueno... será tu boda"-

En ese momento Anna apareció y con ese vestido puesto no se podría ver mas hermosa.

Elsa sonrió cuando vio a su hermanita así, puso una mano en su cara porque estaba a punto de llorar de la felicidad.

"Anna..."-

"Es hermoso... q-quiero decir que lo adoro o mas bien te adoro a ti por encontrarlo para mi... lo que quiero decir es... gracias"-tartamudeo Anna antes de abrazar a su hermana mayor

La reina sin duda le correspondió el abrazo mientras sentía como Olaf las abrazaba a ambas también.

"Mamá y Papá estarían muy felices por ti"-susurro Elsa

"Estarían orgullosos de ambas"-la corrigió su hermana

Ambas sentían como si ese instante fuera perfecto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel Y Frozen pertenece a Disney Animation Studios...**_

* * *

><p>Después de ese susto que pasaron en el baño, la familia decidió calmarse e ir a la mesa para poder entender esto. Ya habían pasado como quince minutos y preguntar no llegaba a ningún lado, después de cansarse de preguntarle a Hiro si se había bebido alguno de los químicos de Honey, Tadashi decidió ir por Baymax para escanearlo y encontrar una explicación lógica (si es que la había) para estos... poderes de hielo.<p>

Una vez que Baymax llegó, escaneó al niño.

"Hiro esta perfectamente saludable y no presenta ningún tipo de herida"-diagnosticó el robot

Entonces Hiro se vio demasiado extrañado.

"Baymax ¿Estas seguro de que Hiro esta bien?"-pregunto Cass preocupada y confundida

"Sí ¿Porqué están tan preocupados por la salud de Hiro?"-pregunto Baymax

"Por esto"-

Al decir eso, Hiro junto sus manos y dentro de ellas apareció un pequeño resplandor azul que le dio vida a una bola de nieve rodeada por copos de nieve cuyo tamaño era considerablemente grande. Como no sabia que hacer con esa bola de nieve o como desaparecerla, Hiro decidió dejarla volar al techo y al hacerlo, explotó y provocó una pequeña nevada dentro del comedor.

"Wow"-suspiraron los tres al ver ese increíble truco

"Eso fue muy hermoso"-dijo Cass atrapando algunos copos de nieve con sus manos y mirándolos estando maravillada

"Gracias, pero aunque sea hermoso no me gusta y no me siento bien teniendo estos poderes"-contesto el niño de cabellos negros-"Así que Baymax ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?"-

"Tu ADN presenta una ligera mutación, pero es normal a tu edad"- contesto el robot medico

"¿Ligera?"-pregunto Tadashi estando confundido-"Baymax, Hiro de repente esta arrojando hielo que proviene de sus manos; esta mutación no es ligera y mucho menos normal"-

"No hay de que alarmarse"-contesto Baymax-"Siendo una mutación genética, no le hará ningún tipo de daño"-

"¡¿Genética?!"-gritaron todos los presentes

En ese momento todos los presentes se confundieron aun mas que antes.

"¡Tadashi!"-grito Hiro estando enojado-"¡¿Tienes poderes y me lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo?!"-pregunto el niño a su hermano mayor

"¡Por supuesto que no!"-contesto Tadashi

"Deja de mentirme, ya fueron suficientes mentiras durante todos estos años"-contesto Hiro

"Hiro ¿No crees que si tuviera poderes lo habrías notado?"-pregunto el muchacho a su hermano menor

Hiro le iba a gritar otra vez pero la verdad, lo que había dicho Tadashi era muy cierto.

"Bien pero si tu no tienes poderes y esto es genético, entonces..."-

Al darse cuenta de la obvia respuesta, los dos chicos voltearon a ver a su tía.

"Tía Cass... acaso ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho sobre nuestros padres? o... ¿Sobre ti?"-pregunto Tadashi intentando mantener la compostura, si su tía les había ocultado esto durante toda su vida, entonces seria la mayor traición que no estarían dispuestos a soportar

"Oigan ustedes dos"-contesto Cass levantándose de su asiento-"Créanme que les estoy siendo sincera cuando les digo que esto se me hace tan extraño como a ustedes"-

"¿Pero no hay nada extraño sobre nuestra madre?"-pregunto Tadashi

"No, mi hermana siempre fue común y corriente"-contesto la mujer de cabellos castaños-"Siempre estuvimos juntas desde que nací y aun así jamás note algo extraño en ella"-

"¿Y nuestro padre?"-pregunto Hiro-"Recuerdo que dijiste que él estudio contigo ¿Fueron amigos?"-

"Su padre era mi novio antes de que él saliera con su madre"-contesto Cass

"Woah ¡¿Qué?!"-preguntaron Hiro y Tadashi al mismo tiempo

"Tía Cass ¡No necesitábamos saber eso!"-grito el menor cubriéndose los oídos

"En realidad es una muy buena historia que..."-

"¡Por favor saltate ese detalle! ¿Alguna vez notaste algo extraño en él?"-pregunto el joven de veintiún años sin deseos de arruinar esos pocos recuerdos que tiene de su padre

"No, el siempre fue muy normal"-contesto la mujer de ojos verdes

"Nada con nuestros padres, entonces ¿Qué hay de nuestros abuelos?"-pregunto Hiro

"Pues, mi padre era japonés y también era muy normal pero mi madre... pues ella fue adoptada en América y era muy reservada"-confeso Cass-"Nunca nos hablo de ella y recuerdo que nunca tocaba nada a pesar de que siempre usaba esos... guantes"-

Al decir eso, la tía Cass salió corriendo a su habitación mientras sus dos sobrinos y Baymax la seguían. Los dos chicos comprendieron que había algo extraño aquí al ver como la mujer de cabellos castaños revisaba una caja dentro de su armario.

"Tia Cass ¿Qué buscas?"-pregunto Hiro

Ella no le contesto a su sobrino y le mostro una foto contenida por un marco.

Hiro y Tadashi miraron la foto con cuidado, en ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros junto a una mujer de cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes.

"La mujer que esta ahí es mi madre"-señaló Cass

"¿Y que hay sobre ella?"-pregunto Tadashi

"¡Todo!"-contesto la mujer-"¿Ven esos guantes azules que tiene puestos?"-pregunto señalando las manos de la mujer

"Si"-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

"Bueno pues nunca se los quitaba, por nada del mundo y alguien se acercaba a ella mientras no los tenia, prácticamente se moría del miedo"-contesto Cass

Entonces Tadashi entendió lo que su tía quería decir.

"¿Tu crees que ella los usaba porque tenia poderes?"-pregunto el joven

"Eso creo, además recuerdo que mi hermana dijo que cuando ella dio a luz de repente comenzó a nevar"-contesto la mujer de ojos verdes

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"-pregunto Hiro

"¡Qué yo nací en verano!"-contesto Cass-"Y la nieve se detuvo cuando ella termino el labor de parto"-

OK, Ya no necesitaban mas pruebas.

Por mas que les hubiera gustado hacer mas preguntas, se dieron cuenta de que era hora de ir a la escuela así que mejor se fueron pero no sin antes obligar a Hiro a ponerse unos guantes.

* * *

><p>Durante todo el día, ninguno de los hermanos presto atención en ninguna de sus clases. Estaban demasiado ocupados buscando respuestas sobre los poderes de Hiro, aunque esa búsqueda se volvía mas inútil cada vez, no se rendían puesto que no tenían muchas opciones, no es como si alguno de sus amigos sepa de repente todo sobre poderes mágicos e inexplicables.<p>

Después de las clases, Hiro decidió ir al laboratorio para trabajar en algunos inventos mientras trataba de distraerse pero dentro de poco recibió un mensaje de su hermano.

**"Hola ****¿Ya encontraste algo?"-**pregunto Tadashi

**"No, he buscado en internet durante todo el día y lo único que encontré son antiguas leyendas nórdicas sobre trolls, las cuales no entiendo que tienen que ver aquí ****¿Dónde estas ahora?"-**

**"Saliendo de la biblioteca, no tengo nada, lo único que encontré son superhéroes con cryokinesis, así se le llama a tu poder"-**

**"****¿Quieres dejar de decir poder? Eso solo me molesta mas, seguro hay una explicación lógica para esto"-**

**"Como digas, esperame ahí y pase lo que pase no congeles nada en el laboratorio"-**

**"Lo tendré en cuenta, adiós"-**

Sin mas, Hiro guardo su teléfono y siguió investigando. Esta vez trato de buscar por 'Cryokinesis' pero no sirvió de nada ya que solo traía información de trucos de magia, mas leyendas de trolls y una película que gano un Oscar el año pasado... Esto era frustrante.

"No puedo ser el único que es así"-susurro el niño mientras escuchaba como detrás se abría detrás de el

"¡Hola Hiro!"-saludo la chica rubia de ojos verdes

"Hola Honey"-contesto el niño sin muchos ánimos

"¿Qué te pasa Hiro? suenas deprimido"-dijo Honey mientras dejaba su taza de chocolate caliente junto a la computadora de Hiro

"Ah... n-nada es solo que... pues esta nevando y yo estoy atrapado aquí en la escuela"-mintió esperando convencerla

"Oh... bueno yo solo vine a recoger mis notas de química"-contesto la chica-"Se las presté a Tadashi ayer"-

"Espera, creo que se donde las dejo"-dijo Hiro mientras se iba a buscar el cuaderno

"Ok"-

En el momento en el que el niño se fue, Honey no pudo evitar mirar a la pantalla e interesarse por lo que Hiro investigaba.

"Hiro ¿Porqué investigas la cryokinesis?"-pregunto la rubia algo confundida

Entonces Hiro se alarmo.

"Eh... E-estoy haciendo un rayo que congela"-mintió tartamudeando

"Pero si ayudaste a Wasabi a construir uno"-contesto Honey

"P-pero este será diferente, en fin toma tus notas y tu chocolate"-cambio de tema mientras le daba su cuaderno y la taza y la trataba de llevar hasta la puerta-"Me gustaría seguir charlando pero tengo que...

"¡Ah!"-grito Honey asustada

"¡¿Qué?!"-pregunto Hiro alarmándose

"¡Mi chocolate caliente se congelo!"-

Ahora Hiro estaba en problemas.

El niño permaneció en silencio mientras trataba de encontrar una escusa para esto.

"S-seguro ha de ser el frio..."-

"Hiro... la taza se congelo cuando tu la tocaste"-dijo Honey en estado de shock

En ese momento el niño de cabellos negros no encontraba nada que decir.

_"¡Se suponía que los guantes me ayudarían!"-_

"...¿Tu lo hiciste?"-pregunto la rubia tratando de calmarse

"H-honey... p-puedo explicar esto, pero por favor no le digas a nadie de esto... yo no se porque esta pasando pero desde esta mañana de repente congelo todo lo que toco"-tartamudeo Hiro mientras comenzaba a hablar rápido

"Hiro.."-

"Se que no es normal pero ¡Tienes que creerme que no se como paso!"-

"Hiro..."-

"Y aunque ni Tadashi o mi tía pueden hacer esto, al parecer mi abuela también tenia poderes"-

"Hiro"-

"¡Es injusto que solo yo de repente pueda hacer esto! ¡No te imaginas lo horrible que es tener que evitar tocar algo porque las podría congelar!"-

"Hiro.."-

"Todo el día trate de encontrar la mas mínima información sobre alguien que haya tenido poderes de hielo como yo pero ¡Lo único que encuentro son estúpidas leyendas sobre trolls y..."-

"¡HIRO!"-

Al escuchar a Honey gritar, Hiro decidió calmarse y dejarla hablar. Pensó que le iba a hacer preguntas pero en lugar de eso, la rubia saco un libro de su mochila.

"Creo que puedo ayudarte"-dijo Honey mientras abría el libro

"¿Como? ¿Y que es eso?"-pregunto el niño

"Este libro lo conseguí hace un tiempo para ayudarme con algo"-contesto la chica de ojos verdes-"Tiene historias de hace cientos de años y todas incluyen magia"-

"¿Un libro de cuentos?"-pregunto Hiro un poco decepcionado

"Son leyendas y si ocurrieron"-contesto Honey-"Una de ellas trata de una reina que podía hacer hielo con sus manos y..."-

Hiro solo se fue del laboratorio y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

"Sin ofender Honey, pero lo que menos necesito es buscar ayuda en un cuento de hadas"-

"¡Hiro! ¡Estas historias son reales!"-contesto Honey enojada mientras lo alcanzaba y caminaba junto a el

"Si como no, mira se que intentas ayudar y todo pero..."-

"¡¿Si puedo demostrarte que esto es real me dejaras ayudarte?!"-pregunto la rubia

"Ok, como digas"-contesto Hiro de mala gana

Honey simplemente lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a su laboratorio mientras este rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

"Mira, una de estas leyendas habla sobre una princesa que fue secuestrada porque tenia poderes de sanar a las personas y rejuvenecerlas con su cabello mágico"-dijo Honey señalándole una pagina

"¡¿Y eso que?!"-pregunto Hiro ya harto de esto

"_Flower gleam and glow ,Let Your powers shine, Make the clock reverse ,Bring back what once was mine_"-

Hiro se confundió porque la chica de repente comenzó a cantar.

"Honey por favor, sabes perfectamente que no se hablar ingles tan bien como tu..."-

El niño se quedo boquiabierto porque de repente el cabello de la joven comenzaba a brillar... Esto era algo increíble o mas bien imposible, era un resplandor dorado mas brillante que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes.

"_Heal what has been hurt, __Change the fate's design, __Save what has been lost, __Bring back what once was mine, __What once was mine..."-_

Cuando Honey dejo de cantar, el resplandor desapareció lentamente. La chica abrió los ojos y miro la cara de confusión que su amiguito tenia.

"H-honey...t-tu..."-

"No estas solo en el mundo"-le dijo con una sonrisa-"Porque estas viendo a la descendiente de la princesa Rapunzel"-

Hiro juraba que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Y también lo iban a hacer unas cuatro personas que los veían por la ventana.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel Y Frozen pertenece a Disney Animation Studios...**_

* * *

><p>¡¿Qué había pasado aquí?!<p>

Tadashi no sabía ni que decir, puesto que hace un momento estaba intentando convencer a Wasabi, a Fred y a Gogo de irse y no acercarse a Hiro, y al otro momento se encontró con Honey cantando y haciendo su cabello brillar ¿Cómo es eso posible? estaba seguro de que lo mas raro que había pasado hoy era el que Hiro de repente congelara todo lo que toca pero al parecer se equivoco...

_Se equivoco y mucho..._

"Y...¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?"-pregunto la rubia comenzando a reír nerviosa

"Aiko Miyazaki..."-hablo una voz femenina muy conocida

Al escuchar el nombre completo de Honey, todos voltearon a ver a Gogo, cuya expresión no era como la de los chicos sino que era como una mezcla de furia y exaltación.

"¡¿Porqué rayos le mostraste al enclenque tus poderes?!"-pregunto la ciclista a gritos

Esperen un momento ¿Gogo ya lo sabía?

"S-se que prometí no decírselo a nadie pero..."-

"¡Tardamos cuatro años en encontrar ese tonto libro con la respuesta de tu magia!"-

"Lo se, Gogo, pero..."-

"¡Prometimos nunca revelar tu secreto por tu seguridad! ¡Hicimos un juramento!"-

"Lo se y lo siento mucho pero.."-

"¡Golpeé a ese cretino que tenias por novio para protegerte!"-

"...En realidad lo tiraste del muelle de un golpe y después lo amenazaste, pero el punto es que..."-

"Eso no importa ahora ¡¿En que pensabas mostrando otra vez tus poderes?!"-pregunto Gogo con preocupación pero mas que nada enojo-"¡¿Quieres arriesgarte otra vez?!"-

"¡No Gogo! ¡Pero tenia que hacerlo!"-contesto Honey con desesperación-"¡Hiro también tiene poderes!"-

Ahora la cara de Gogo cambio a confusión completa, mientras que la de Tadashi cambio a furia y exaltación.

"¡Hiro! ¡¿Le dijiste?!"-pregunto Tadashi a gritos

"¡No! ¡Ella se dio cuenta porque sin querer congele su chocolate!"-contesto Hiro levantando las manos

"Y ¿Porqué te quitaste los guantes?"-pregunto Tadashi dejando de gritar

"No me los quite, pero eso no importa"-dijo el pelinegro-"Honey tiene un libro con la respuesta al origen de mis poderes y..."-

"¡¿También le hablaste del libro que robamos de la bóveda del museo?!"-pregunto la chica de cabellos negros y purpuras a su amiga de cabello rubio

"¡¿ROBARON ESE LIBRO DE UN MUSEO?!"-preguntaron todos los chicos

Con esa pregunta, Gogo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ¿Desde cuando se le salen las palabras? Ella no es así.

"¡Oigan!"-grito Wasabi atrayendo la atención de los demás-"¡¿Alguien quiere explicarnos lo que esta pasando aquí?!"-

En ese momento, Hiro, Tadashi, Gogo y Honey comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. No se podía entender nada de lo que decían, Tanto Fred como Wasabi querían tratar de entenderlos pero además de que esta situación era muy rara... Con una tormenta de nieve formándose adentro de la habitación entendían menos.

"¡Hombrecito, basta!"-grito Fred tratando de cubrirse de esa tormenta-"¡Nos vas a congelar!"-

No lo escucharon y siguieron gritando.

"¡Tranquilícense!"-grito Wasabi-"¡Hiro va a destruir este lugar!"-

En ese momento, Hiro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡CALLENSE!"-escucharon gritar al niño de catorce años

Con ese grito, la tormenta se disperso repentinamente dejando montones de nieve en el suelo.

"Basta..."-pidió Hiro mirando lo que causo-"Dejemos de gritar y cada quien explique"-

"Buena idea"-dijo Wasabi-"Ustedes primero"-

"Bien"-dijo Tadashi-"Hiro, desde esta mañana tiene poderes de cryokinesis, Baymax lo examino y dice que es genético, lo cual parece ser cierto porque tal parece que nuestra abuela tenia poderes también"-

"Tratamos de buscar una respuesta de porque los tengo y de paso una manera de controlarlo, pero no encontré nada y después Honey me dijo que ese libro que tiene en manos me ayudaría, yo no le creí al principio pero ella me demostró lo contrario, me mostro sus poderes y me dijo que era descendiente de una princesa llamada Rapunzel"-contesto el menor de los hermanos

"¿Rapunzel? Pero eso es solo un cuento y... que yo recuerde en la historia no decía nada sobre poderes"-contesto Fred de manera confundida

Todos lo voltearon a ver algo sorprendidos.

"¿Qué?"-pregunto el chico-"Estoy en clase de literatura, me pidieron leer esa historia a principios de semestre"-

"Pues la historia no es como la cuentan ahí, Freddy"-contesto Honey riendo nerviosa-"Pero regresando al punto...Yo tengo estos poderes desde que me acuerdo y..."-

"¿Cómo es que Gogo lo sabe?"-pregunto Hiro

"Gogo y yo fuimos al mismo internado cuando teníamos trece años, éramos compañeras de cuarto y..."-

"¿Porqué nos estamos enterando de eso hasta ahora?"-pregunto Fred

"Porque eso no les incumbe"-contesto Gogo mientras reventaba una burbuja hecha con su goma de mascar

"Y conozco esa canción que activa mi cabello desde siempre... solo que no recuerdo quien me la enseñó, como sea"-dijo la rubia-"Un día, Gogo se accidentó en su bicicleta y por miedo de que se desangrara... la cure usando mis poderes"-

"Y desde ese momento, Decidí ayudarla a buscar el origen de su magia"-dijo la ciclista-"Nuestra búsqueda nos llevo a un castillo antiguo, ahora museo, de un viejo reino que se llamaba Corona y... después de indagar por unas horas... robamos un libro que estaba en la bóveda"-

"Honey, dijiste que en ese libro viene algo sobre una reina que tenia los mismos poderes que yo ¿Cierto?"-pregunto Hiro

Honey asintió y abrió el libro mientras los demás se acercaban.

"Esta en ingles, no le entiendo"-dijo Hiro algo molesto

"En 1713, la reina Elsa de Arendelle, hija primogénita del rey Agdar y la reina Idun nació con un secreto, un poder hermoso y peligroso que..."-leyó Honey mientras todos escuchaban con cuidado

"Honey, saltate eso"-pidió el niño con poderes un poco fastidiado

"Una fatídica noche cuando Elsa era solamente una pequeña niña, lastimo a su hermana menor, Anna, con sus poderes y para salvarla tuvieron que quitarle todo recuerdo de la magia de su adorada hermana..."-

"Saltate eso también"-

"Después de trece años de vivir encerrada en su habitación, sola y con miedo, ella fue coronada como la soberana de Arendelle pero gracias a su hermana menor, quien quería casarse con un extraño, su magia fue rebelada y escapó a las montañas donde se libero a si misma, pero sin querer causo un invierno eterno que amenazaba su antiguo hogar..."-

"¿Podríamos ir a la parte donde ella aprende a controlar sus poderes?"-pidió Hiro con desesperación

"Oye, esta historia me esta gustando"-dijo Fred

"No tengo tiempo para esto y si no quieren que congele la escuela entera, mejor díganme como controlar esta maldición"-

Se notaba que Hiro estaba conteniendo su fastidio, puesto que una nube que arrojaba una pequeña nevada se formaba encima de él.

"El sacrificio de Anna derritió su corazón, cuando las dos hermanas se reunieron al final, Elsa se sentía libre y amada, encontró la belleza en sus poderes y en ella que el miedo había consumido, un nuevo reinado nació ese día porque Elsa dirigió el reino con sabiduría, liderazgo y gracia, todos la adoraban y ella se amaba a si misma... al final, el amor descongeló la tormenta en su interior"- leyó la rubia quedándose cayada al final

Todos los presentes no entendieron lo que significaba.

"El amor descongelo la tormenta en su interior..."-repitió Tadashi tratando de entender lo que decía

"¿Qué quiere decir?"- pregunto el niño de cabellos negros

"Es obvio, tenemos que aceptar a Hiro por quien es y amarlo"-contesto Honey con una sonrisa

"Eso ya lo hago"-contesto el hermano mayor

"No lo se ¿Lo haces?"-pregunto Hiro con sarcasmo mientras sin querer la nevada dentro de la habitación le llegaba a Tadashi también

"Créeme que sí te acepto por quien eres, aunque a veces me vuelves loco, nunca dudes de eso"-contesto el chico

"Te creo pero, no funciona"-contesto Hiro tratando de deshacer la nevada-"Tal vez el final de la historia quiere decir algo diferente... Me gustaría saber que significa"-

"Bueno tendremos que buscar, no es como si pudiéramos preguntárselo a la reina"-contesto Wasabi como si tratara de evitar algo

"En realidad si podemos"-dijo Fred

Al decir eso, Gogo lo empujo y el chico termino enterrado en la nieve.

Hiro notó perfectamente como los demás se alarmaron, le estaban ocultando algo.

"¿A que se refiere con ese 'si podemos'?"-pregunto el niño

"N-nada... Ya sabes como es Fred"-Tartamudeo Tadashi

"Sí y también se que tu eres el peor mentiroso en el mundo, habla ahora"-pidió el menor

Tadashi miro a sus amigos, ellos negaron con la cabeza, El chico se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana mientras se mordía el labio, Hiro tenia razón, es el peor mentiroso del mundo.

"Tadashi, di la verdad"-pidió Hiro mientras jugueteaba con unos copos de nieve que salían de sus dedos

"N-nosotros... hicimos una maquina que puede llevarte a lugares diferentes en el tiempo y..."-

"¡¿Una maquina del tiempo?!"-pregunto Hiro mientras todos asentían nerviosos-"¡¿Porqué nunca me dijiste que inventaron una maquina del tiempo?!"-

"Porque las veces que la usamos, las cosas se pusieron un poco locas"-contesto Gogo mientras masticaba su goma de mascar

"¿Qué tan locas?"-pregunto el niño con poderes

"Gogo golpeó a Hitler"- dijo Wasabi

"Freddy se comprometió en matrimonio con Marilyn Monroe"-dijo Honey

"Unos piratas tiraron a tu hermano al océano"-dijo Gogo

"Wasabi tuvo un duelo de espadas con un soldado en plena Revolución Francesa"-dijo Tadashi

"Lo divertido de ese viaje, es que conocimos a Capitán América... pero por eso casi terminamos uniéndonos a una loca organización llamada Hydra"-dijo Fred riéndose un poco

Hiro no podía creer esto.

* * *

><p>Elsa estaba caminando por los pasillos en busca de Anna, la pelirroja no aparecía desde hace horas y ya la estaba empezando a preocupar.<p>

"Gerda"-llamo a la mujer frente a ella-"¿Haz visto a Anna?"-

Gerda era la nana de Elsa y Anna, era casi como una segunda madre para ellas.

"Eh... n-no, su majestad, ella y el joven Kristoff fueron a... arreglar detalles de la boda"-tartamudeo la mujer

Le estaba mintiendo, y Elsa lo sabia perfectamente.

"¿Qué detalles?"-pregunto la rubia con sarcasmo

"Pues el... glaseado en el pastel y las flores de azúcar, se preocuparon de que no hubiera suficiente y..."-

"No hay tal glaseado"-dijo la reina

"¡Exacto!"-grito Gerda aun nerviosa-"Por eso ellos fueron a arreglar el asunto"-

"No, me refiero a que eso es una mentira, ahora dime ¿Donde están Anna y Kristoff?"-

"...La princesa Anna recibió una carta proveniente de la reina de las islas del sur"-contesto la mujer dándose por vencida

"¿La reina Rowena?"-pregunto Elsa para confirmar

"Si, y ella asegura que sus hermanos menores se aliaron con las armadas de Weselton y planean invadir Arendelle"-

"y ¡¿Porqué Anna y Kristoff se fueron?!"-

"Porque al parecer los príncipes ya están aquí y están buscando una especie de urna magica que le quitara a usted su magia para después invadir el reino"-contesto Gerda

Después de decir eso, la reina se quedo petrificada entendiendo porque su hermana y su futuro cuñado se habían ido. Sin perder tiempo la reina comenzó a irse en busca de su capitán de la guardia.

**Eso fue todo por este capitulo, espero que les gustara, por favor comenten.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Big Hero 6 le pertenece a Marvel Y Frozen pertenece a Disney Animation Studios...**_

* * *

><p>En estos momentos Anna y Kristoff se encontraban en el trineo recorriendo el bosque, buscando a los príncipes de Las Islas del Sur o lo que era mas importante buscando la urna.<p>

"¿Dónde dijiste que estaba esa urna?"-preguntó el rubio mientras conducía

"La reina Rowena dijo que lo mas probable es que este en una cueva o enterrada en algún lugar cerca del valle en el norte"-contestó Anna

"¿Y tu le crees?"-le preguntó Kristoff algo desconfiado

"Sí, ella parece ser mas decente que sus hermanos"-dijo la pelirroja

"En mi opinión, si esta familiarizada con esos príncipes entonces no me haría muchas esperanzas de que sea una buena persona"-dijo el vendedor de hielo

"Me pidió que por favor perdonara a sus hermanos, dice que fueron terriblemente influenciados por su madre"-aseguró la princesa

"¿Su madre?"-

"Los rumores dicen que la reina de las islas del sur asesino al rey para tomar en trono, envió a su hija mayor lejos a estudiar e hizo todo lo posible educando a sus hijos para que alguno fuera el rey algún día"-dijo Anna-"Pero no se esperaba que su hija se casara con un joven noble y ascendieran ambos al trono después de cumplir diecisiete"-

"¿Entonces dices que la razón por la que Hans sea así es por su madre?"-

"Es lo mas probable pero aun así, no podemos dejarlos acercarse a esa urna; quien sabe que es lo que le pueda pasar a Elsa sin sus poderes"-dijo la pelirroja-"...Aunque.. me pregunto si ella en realidad estaría dispuesta a renunciar a su magia, digo; estuvo tanto tiempo asustada de si misma y me confesó que lo que mas quería hace años era deshacerse de sus poderes"-

"Deberías haberle preguntado entonces en lugar de desobedecerla"-dijo Kristoff mientras paraba el trineo y comenzaba a caminar junto con su prometida

"Yo no la desobedecí"-

"¿No?"-

"... Esta bien, tal vez si la desobedecí pero si de hubiera dicho ella me habría querido acompañar"-dijo Anna en contra

"Por mi estaría bien, ambas son un gran equipo"-dijo el joven mientras reía un poco

"Arendelle la necesita y no creo que este preparada para saber"-dijo la chica

"¿Saber que?"-preguntó el maestro de hielo a la princesa

"¿No entiendes lo que esa urna significa?"-preguntó a lo que el negó con la cabeza-"Significa que debe haber mas personas como Elsa"-

"Te refieres a... ¿Personas con magia?"-

"Sí, significa que Elsa no esta sola"-dijo la hermana menor

"No esta sola, te tiene a ti, a mi, a Olaf, Sven y no nos olvidemos de que tiene a todo Arendelle"-dijo el rubio sonriendo

"No me refiero a ese tipo de soledad, hablo de que no importa cuanto la ame; no somos iguales"-dijo la chica algo deprimida-"Ella tiene magia y... yo no la puedo entender del todo... seria emocionante que Elsa conociera a alguien con magia igual que ella"-

"No lo necesita"-dijo Kristoff

"Me gustaría estar convencida de eso"-

Antes de siquiera responderle, la joven pareja se detuvo al escuchar algunas voces, creyendo que eran los príncipes; tomaron precauciones y se escabulleron entre los arbustos. Sin tener mucha paciencia, Anna se acerco con lentitud a ver a los dueños de esas voces y se encontró con seis personas acompañadas de un especie de muñeco de nieve aun mas extraño que Olaf; estaba a punto de decirle a su prometido hasta que se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos tenia en manos la urna.

"Anna, no te alejes de esa forma"-le susurró Kristoff llegando tras de ella

"No hay tiempo para eso, ellos tienen la urna"-dijo la pelirroja

Kristoff volteo al frente y efectivamente era cierto, observo con cuidado a esos extraños; todos estaban vestidos de campesinos con la excepción de que sus ropas tenían colores distintos e inusuales, se olvido de eso y fijo su atención en la criatura blanca que los acompañaba ¿Era un hombre de nieve? ¿Acaso uno de ellos tenia poderes? Teniendo esa y otras mas preguntas en su cabeza, no se dio cuenta de que Anna tomó su picahielos y saltó de los arbustos directo a esas personas.

"¡Entréguenme eso!"- gritó la princesa

"Argh..."-gruñó Kristoff-"Alguien deme paciencia..."-

Mientras tanto con Anna, la joven apuntaba el arma contra ellos provocando que todos los demás la miraran con extrañez, con excepción de un joven y un niño que se veían muy confundidos.

"¿Tía Cass?"-preguntó Hiro

Anna se confundió en el momento de que el pequeño la llamo de esa forma pero aun así no bajo el arma, de repente volteo a ver al joven que se encontraba junto al niño y se quedo mirándolo... había algo familiar en él, a decir verdad se parecía un poco a...

"¡Anna! ¿Qué estas haciendo?"-preguntó el rubio llegando de repente

Antes de poder preguntar algo mas, Kristoff se detuvo al ver a un joven que se veía un poco como él, no pondría sus manos al fuego pero podría asegurar que se parecían.

"Ah..."-habló el chico que se parecía al repartidor de hielo-"C-creo que ha habido una confusión y... será mejor que nos vayamos ahora"-tartamudeo tomando la mano del niño y tratando de irse

"¡Alto!"-grito la pelirroja-"¡No los dejaremos ir si no nos entregan esa urna!"-

Entonces el chico de chaleco anaranjado se sorprendió un poco mientras miraba el objeto en sus manos.

"¿Esto les pertenece?"-preguntó el chico

"Fred, te dije que no la tomaras"-dijo el de chaleco verde

Después de decir eso, Tadashi le quito a su amigo la urna y se acercó a los dos... atacantes.

"Lamentamos que nuestro amigo haya tomado esto sin permiso"-dijo el joven extendiéndoles el objeto

Anna bajó el arma y los miró algo confundida.

"¿No pretenden conservarla?"-preguntó la chica

"No, tenemos algo mas importante que hacer ahora"-dijo el joven de cabellos negros

_"Pues si no pretenden conservarla, podrían entregársela a sus verdaderos dueños"-_

Al escuchar esa voz, todos se dieron cuenta de que un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes; acompañado de muchos hombres con las mismas características, estaba apuntando a Kristoff con una espada por detrás.

"Hans..."-murmuró Anna

"¿Este es el hombre con el que te vas a casar?"-preguntó el príncipe con burla

"Siendo justos, yo no trate de matarla"-dijo el repartidor de hielo

"No trate de matarla"-contradijo el hombre-"La abandone para morir"-

"Como si eso hiciera mucha diferencia"-dijo la princesa-"No puedo creer que canté contigo"-

Los hermanos de el joven no pudieron evitar reír un poco mientras Hans se veía totalmente humillado.

_"Lo he visto en algún lado..."-_pensaba Fred mientras veía a Hans-"_Se parece a una estatua que había en mi casa..."-_

"Eh...d-disculpen"-habló Wasabi-"P-puedo entender que ustedes tengan dilemas... personales ahora pero le sugiero bajar el arma antes de que..."-

"¿Amigos tuyos?"-le preguntó Hans a Anna

"Ni siquiera los conozco"-

"Pensamos que eran espías suyos"-dijo el rubio

Hans solo acerco la espada aun mas al cuello de Kristoff haciendo que este se quejara del dolor, al ver el rostro de miedo que tenia Anna; Tadashi se acercó a el príncipe.

"¡Alto!"-grito el joven inventor-"S-si les damos la urna ¿Lo dejarían ir?"-

"Por supuesto... me alegra ver que alguien entienda la situación en la que están"-dijo el pelirrojo mientras Kristoff hacia una cara de disgusto

Anna iba a decir algo pero no podía ya que la vida de su amado estaba en medio de todo esto. La chica se quedo callada y observo con cuidado como el joven le entregaba la urna a uno de los hermanos de Hans mientras este soltaba al maestro de hielo.

Tadashi estaba a punto de alejarse pero de repente Hans lo agarro del brazo y puso su espada en su cuello.

"¡Tadashi!"-grito Hiro asustado por su hermano mayor

En ese momento Hiro fue sujetado por Gogo y Wasabi, quienes estaban asustados por la vida de su amigo.

"¡Ya tienen lo que quieren!"-gritó Honey aterrada-"¡Déjenlo ir!"-

Ella solo fue ignorada.

"Ahora dime como fue que sacaron la urna de su escondite"-pidió el príncipe mientras el joven trataba de forcejear para liberarse

"N-no se de que hablas"-tartamudeó Tadashi

"Solo un Westergard puede sacarla"-dijo el pelirrojo

"No entiendo a que se refiere"-dijo el chico antes de sentir la espada aun mas cerca de su cuello

"¿Quién de ustedes fue el que la sacó?"-

"¡Deja ir a mi hermano!"-


End file.
